The Plain and Simple truth
by TheFonzie
Summary: Kate finds out she is pregnant with Jack's baby so what does she do? Breaks up with him. Totally AU. Jack/Kate, PB&J, Shannon/Sayid, and a bit of Sawyer/Ana Lucia. Repost.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Kate is pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Jack, so she does a stupid thing and breaks up with him

A/N: Kate is pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Jack, so she does a stupid thing and breaks up with him. Jate.

Kate was pregnant, plain and simple. Jack, her boyfriend of four months had gotten her pregnant. So what did she do? She broke up with him, plain and simple, well not really. Her story starts after she ran from the restaurant she had been having a date tears streaming down her cheeks. Her now ex-boyfriend slumped down in his chair deflated, what had gone wrong?

Kate rushed down the street jostling through the crowds. After what felt like hours she arrived at her destination, Claire's apartment. Claire was Kate's best friend and had been ever since high school.

Kate banged on Claire's front door persistently, "Claire, let me in." Her voiced wavered as she held back her sobs. The door flung open and a worried Claire stood in its frame.

"Kate, honey? What happened?" Claire's face reddened with anger as she remembered that Kate had had a date with Jack, a very important date too. The date Kate was going to tell Jack about her pregnancy. "How will he be killed? I have a gun in my nightstand, I can grab it if you wish." Claire had rushed Kate inside and onto the couch.

"No," Kate sobbed into her hands, "It's my fault, I ruined everything."

Claire wrapped her arms around her friend pulling her close, "Hey, come on," she soothed as Kate buried her head in Claire's shoulder. "It takes two."

"I messed up big, Claire." Kate looked up with red eyes. "I dumped him without even telling him that I'm you know." She grasped her stomach.

"You what?" Claire screeched jumping up. "You broke up with him?" Kate nodded. Claire looked at her dumbfounded for moments before returning to her post, babying Kate. "Why?" She asked in a normal tone.

"To save him all the work." Kate muttered bitterly.

"And how do you know he would end it, because of the baby?" Claire asked sharply.

"Well, I don't, but-"

Claire stopped her, "You don't exactly."

"But, Claire, think about it, you know why Sarah divorced him?" Kate asked.

"How do _you_ know?" Claire wondered obviously surprised that Kate knew.

"Jack told me, she told him that he wasn't ready to commit." Kate paused to let her word sink in. "Having a baby is the biggest commitment you can make."

"Exactly, and that's why you shouldn't have to make it alone Katie." Claire said softly.

"I'm not going to be the one to trap him somewhere where he doesn't want to be." Kate sighed. "And besides I won't be completely alone, I'll have mom, you, and Shannon, maybe."

"What makes you think I'm not catching the next flight to Mexico?" Claire laughed lightly. "But seriously Kate, it's your decision and you know I'm always here for you."

"Thank-you." Kate whispered.

"Hey, what good are best-friends if not to comfort you through break-ups?" Claire asked as her doorbell rung. "And speaking of friends that is Shannon, I invited her over before you got here, for a girlie night."

Claire opened the door and Shannon sashayed inside, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Kate and the condition Kate was currently in. Shannon too knew about Kate's unexpected baby and had been expecting Kate to be off having a sex filled night rather than on Claire's couch eyes puffy and red from crying. She dropped her large purse and fell to her knees in front of her friend. "How will that bastard die? I can have Sayid torture him until he takes you back, or just torture him to insanity your choice."

Sayid was Shannon's boyfriend, he had immigrated from Iraq, and had once served in the Iraqi republican guard. He had been trained to torture suspects until the information he wished for he had, and if they didn't have the proper information, they were executed. Despite all this though, Shannon knew he was just a big teddy bear.

Kate laughed at Shannon's concern. "No need to put him through all that."

Shannon looked at Claire puzzled, wasn't their break-up tradition to think up ways to painfully murder the ex? Claire made a disapproving face before explaining for Kate. "_She _the one who broke-up with him and before even telling him she was pregnant."

"You what?" Shannon yelled, "Katie, that was the _stupidest_ thing you have ever done, no lie. This guy knocks you up and you don't tell him you just leave? What is he going to think when he sees you a year and a half from now pushing a pram through the park, with a little itty bitty occupant that looks a hell of a lot like him?" Shannon was known for being a little blunt. "Or, no, when he sees you giving birth in the hospital he works at?" She screamed.

"Shan, I know it was stupid," Shannon snorted at her comment. "But it's for the best."

"For the best, Kate?" Claire stepped in apparently abandoning her first choice to not question Kate's decision. "Stop thinking about yourself for a moment and think about Jack and his feelings. He is going to go through his whole life not knowing he has a child he might even meet your baby and never know that it is his flesh and blood. And just now, right now he's probably beating himself up over all the little fights you had, you just went into that restaurant and broke his heart without telling him why?"

Kate stood up to stop their rants. "I know I've screwed up I'm not oblivious, but I don't want to make him commit to something he doesn't want to commit to, and I know it selfish, but I don't want to be the one hurt over something I couldn't prevent."

"OK, OK, Kate, we don't mean to bother you about it, we're just making sure you made the best decision." Claire shot a glare at Shannon.

Shannon looked defensive, "Hey I'm not the only one to blame you were pestering her too."

Claire sighed, "Well pestering aside, I think the best thing right now is to not think about it, until our minds are clearer. Let us prepare the sacred Chinese take-out," Shannon started dialling as Claire continued on, "And worship our movies."

"Yeah about that," Shannon started guiltily. "I only brought one and I'm not sure it would be appropriate at the moment."

"What in the world did you get, not another one of those Scary Movie movies?" Claire asked exasperated.

"Not exactly," Shannon waited for a distraction that didn't come, before groaning and finishing her sentence: "It's Knocked Up."

**Click that little button and review I know you want to. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jack slumped back down into his wooden chair. People were staring. What happened? She dumped him, rather loudly, in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Why? What had gone wrong what had made his dream woman leave him so suddenly? He didn't know and he probably never would. He looked back at the last month of his relationship with Kate. Well lately she had been nauseous and had been eating weird things. The week before she had shown up to his house eating pickle ice cream, but what did food choice and illness have to do with anything? They didn't he thought angrily, and he was back to square on, dumbfounded she had said two words he thought he would never hear, "It's over,". Sighing loudly Jack surveyed the restaurant, people who had previously been staring at him had returned attention to their food, he contemplated his option:

Wait for his food and ask the waiter to send Kate's meal back, and then finish his own.

Leave now, without food.

He chose option B, asking the hostess for his cheque he paid and left fearing further embarrassment.

--

Claire, Kate and Shannon shoved through the crowded street with Shannon yelling out every so often: "Pregnant woman coming through. People she's pregnant and in desperate need of pickle ice cream for god sakes let her through." Kate mumbled on embarrassed by Shannon's behaviour.

As Shannon fell behind to scold a man for accidentally elbowing her stomach, Claire leaned over to Kate, "Quick lets ditch her, before she causes a riot."

Kate laughed, "The alley is only a few metres away."

"Why are people such assholes?" Shannon caught up to them.

"Damn," Claire exclaimed. Kate giggled

"Damn, what?" Shannon asked annoyed.

"Nothing too important." Claire brushed her off.

Shannon looked at Kate for an answer, "It doesn't matter, nothing of interest, we're at the video store anyways."

"Fine," Shannon gave up.

--

Jack walked through the crowd of people. Blocking out the noises of the street and sea of people. He was walking to Charlie and Sawyers shared house. Charlie and Sawyer were his best friends. Sawyer had been friends with Jack ever since before either could remember, they had been neighbours as children, sure they tended to get on each others nerves constantly throwing insults at each other, but Sawyer had always been there for Jack. Charlie was a British guitar player who Jack had attended University with. He was also dating Claire, Kate's best friend. Charlie was Jacks last hope of finding out why Kate left. He tuned the sounds of his surroundings back in as he neared Sawyer and Charlie's building. When he started paying more attention to the voices around him, he heard one's volume creep above all the others it was shouting: "Pregnant woman coming through." The voice sounded oddly familiar. Lucky son of a bitch that girl's boyfriend or husband is, Jack thought, her boyfriend was probably excitedly awaiting the arrival of a new addition to his family, she probably wore his ring on the fourth finger of her left hand displaying the ring and her belly for anyone to see. He sped up his footsteps wanting to get out of the street and into the company of friends as soon as possible.

--

"Oh come on guys, Casablanca, it's a classic." Claire begged. Claire, Kate and Shannon stared at the drama shelf trying to agree on a good movie to rent.

"Claire how many times have we watched that after your break ups? I think I have it memorized." Shannon shot Claire's suggestion down.

"Maybe I should break up with Charlie." Claire pondered. Charlie was Claire's boyfriend. Kate and Jack had met with the help of Charlie.

"For what?"

"Not asking me to marry him after two years already." Claire moaned in frustration. "But that doesn't matter right now, Kate it's your choice."

"How about we all choose one to rent? Then we're all happy." Kate suggested.

"That's fine with me as long as Claire doesn't get Casablanca." Shannon complained.

"I am getting, it, Kate said we all get a movie." Claire held the DVD box to her chest.

"What is Kate, your mother?" Shannon snapped.

Kate rolled her eyes at their bickering and went on tuning them out and trying to decide between Breakfast at Tiffany's or The Notebook. She decided on The Notebook choosing the more romantic of the two, and she knew Shannon would have no complaints if she chose The Notebook. Grabbing it off the shelf she turned to her friends who had stopped arguing and were holding their picks in front of her face. Claire had given in and chosen a different movie, Love Actually. Shannon had taken Say Anything as her pick.

They rented the DVD's and jostled their way back up the street to Claire's apartment, where the Chinese take out delivery boy was waiting for them. When Claire saw him her eyes widened and she ran to her door. "Oh I'm so sorry," she apologized. "We went to get movies and it took a little longer than I thought it would." She handed the boy some money and a large tip, he grumbled inaudible things as she rambled on, Shannon rolling her eyes behind Claire. "Again I'm very sorry." Claire yelled down the hall as the boy walked away.

The three girls burst through the door just as Claire's answering machine was picking up a call from Charlie, "Hey, Claire-bear," he started, they heard Sawyer snicker in the background, "It's me," Claire ran to answer the phone.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed, "I just ran in."

"Oh hey, Claire I was calling because, Jack just came over with some interesting news." Charlie started, saying exactly what Jack had said he should say.

"I know nothing." Claire said rather quickly.

"Really, because, I never mentioned, that it had anything to do with anyone associated with you." Charlie stated suspiciously.

Claire flushed, "Oh, well, you see that was because I knew you wouldn't be telling me about this news if it had nothing to do with me," Claire stopped, "Oh bugger, I know everything, but there is no amount of grovelling you can do to squeeze it out of me."

"Please, I won't tell Jack," Charlie begged.

"No, Charlie. I am not telling you why Kate broke up with him, that is between her and him, I have no right to tell you." Claire said firmly.

She heard fumbling and then Jack's voice replaced Charlie's, "Claire, can you pass the phone to Kate." Jack croaked.

"No,"

"We'll keep phoning no matter how long it takes."

Claire sighed, holding out the phone to Kate, she placed her hand over the mouthpiece. "Kate he is threatening to continue calling until you answer."

Kate took the phone and placed it cautiously by her ear. "Jack?"

"Kate!" Jack sounded relieved.

"Jack," Kate started her voice sad, "I don't want to talk about it now or ever, and if you keep phoning Shannon will have her father cut your phone line. She hung up staring at the phone for a few moments before placing it back in it's place, and suggesting that they start the movies.

--

Shannon, Jack pondered for a moment he had met her a couple of times, the first being the night he met Kate, at a Christmas party Charlie had invited him too. The second being when she had dropped Kate off at his apartment, while her car was at the mechanics. Shannon. Why was there something about her could not place. He thought some more as Sawyer went on about haw girls were only good for sex. Her hair, no, though he did remember it being platinum blonde. Her eyes, no, all her remembers about those was the make-up she had covering them, it had been silver and it sparkled. Her body, no, he had never looked at her figure, at the Christmas party he had been to busy admiring Kate to care, and when she had dropped Kate off she had stayed in the car only saying a few greetings and a quick good-bye. Her voice! That was it. It was her he had heard screaming in the street about her the pregnant woman. Jack grabbed Charlie suddenly, making Charlie jump. "Charlie, is Claire pregnant?"

**A/N**:**Review or I will get you somehow, that button is there for clicking.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jack grabbed Charlie suddenly, making Charlie jump. "Charlie, is Claire pregnant?" _

Charlie's eyes widened, "What?" he sputtered, "She can't be, we used protection." He said trying to reassure himself mostly.

"Nothing is ever a hundred percent, Charlie, she might be."

Sawyer started laughing and patted Charlie on the back, "Who knew you had it in you Little Britain?"

Charlie glared at Sawyer. "Claire? My Claire, pregnant, but why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she thinks you'll leave her." Jack suggested.

"We've been together for two years, what would make her think that." Charlie shot down the suggestion.

"Well papa, you still haven't given her that diamond ring gathering dust in your underwear drawer, maybe she thinks you're only with her still out of convenience." Sawyer broke in.

Charlie blushed, "How do you know about the ring?"

"You forget, I was raised a con man," Sawyer smiled, "I just take whatever I want."

"And what did you need out of my underwear drawer?" Charlie asked his voice raising a few octaves.

"Relax, it was only a pair of socks, and I washed them before returning them." Sawyer replied calmly.

"You could have asked, you know." Charlie huffed.

"It's in the past, and I think you're missing the important point at the moment, your girlfriend could be baking a bun, and you are arguing with me over socks."

"Fine, I will phone her and ask." Charlie grabbed the phone from Jack.

"She won't pick up," Jack informed him, "Kate threatened to cut the phone line if we did."

"Bollocks," Charlie banged his head with the phone. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, what even makes you think, your blue-eyed blonde is preggo?" Sawyer asked.

Charlie looked to Jack for explanation, "I heard Shannon, Claire and Kate's friend, yelling in the street about a pregnant woman needing to get through the crowd."

"Oh," Charlie looked disappointed, "It could have been anyone then."

Sawyer snorted, "Hell no, if you remember one thing about that chick it should be that she was a bitch, I highly doubt anyone she wasn't well acquainted with would get the privilege of having blondie escort them through a crowd."

"It still doesn't mean it was Claire, it could have been any of her friends I'm sure Claire and Kate aren't her only friends." Charlie said.

Jack cut into their conversation abruptly, "Can we not mention Kate tonight?"

--

Claire excused herself to go to the bathroom. As she turned on the tap to wash her hands her eyes wandered to the trashcan where Kate's positive pregnancy test lay among the Kleenex. She sighed remembering Kate banging on her door, not wanting to be alone when she got the results. Claire opened the bathroom door and walked across the hall into her bedroom to her bookshelf, grabbing the item she was searching for, she pulled it off the shelf and went back to the living room where Kate and Shannon were munching on chow mein. Claire sat down on the floor in between then and handed Kate the book she had just retrieved. Kate swallowed her noodles and then looked at Claire, "What's this?" She asked.

"It's a book of baby names, I have it for when I get pregnant and since, you seem to be in need of it more than me right now I thought we could flip through it tonight." Claire suggested.

"No need," Shannon said airily, "I already have your baby's name picked out, Kate."

"Oh really?" Kate challenged.

"Yep, for a boy Sayid and for a girl Shannon." She grinned.

Claire and Kate simultaneously turned down the names. Shannon made a face at them sticking her tongue out. "No Katie, take your time to pick nice sounding names have the book for as long as you want, and make sure you have at least two names for each sex in case you have twins or triplets and such." Claire patted her arm.

"Claire! She's five weeks pregnant, don't scare her." Shannon said, "You're scaring me, giving birth to three babies at a time." She shivered.

"I'm not scaring her I'm just preparing her in case she is having multiple babies." Claire defended herself.

"Oh right, multiple babies, now it sounds like a disease." Shannon said sarcastically.

Kate ignored them as she usually did when they got like this and started to flip through the little book Claire had brought her, the names were alphabetical and the book was separated into two parts, one for girls names one for boys names. She flipped through the pages just skimming the names, until one caught her eye, it was in the J section of boys names, Jack. She stared at the bold print before closing the book softly and placing it on the table. "Guys, stop fighting," Kate's friends turned to face her. Upon seeing her sad expression both the other women softened and positioned themselves on either side of her putting their arms around her shoulders.

"Hey, cheer up Katie, you don't have to use the names I chose if they're so bad." Shannon offered, in her opinion generously. Kate laughed.

"Yeah and I doubt you'll have twins or triplets, that kind of stuff runs in the family, you know how many eggs you'll produce, stuff like that," Claire tried.

"Gross, Claire." Shannon complained.

"No it's not, they're the facts of life." Claire upon seeing Shannon about to snap changed the subject. "Well anyways I think it's about time for ice cream." She stretched as she got up off the floor and went to the kitchen.

Kate perked up at the mention of ice cream, "Any pickle flavoured?"

**Comments, suggestions? Clicky Clicky that review button.  
**


End file.
